Bringing Two Hearts Together
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel and Magna Charge finally get engaged. Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze, Viola, and Flare, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel, Amelia, Robin, Obsidian, and Crystal.**

* * *

 **Bringing Two Hearts Together**

After a few days of rain and one of those days battling Kaos, the bright sunny morning that greeted Skylands that day was a welcome sight to the inhabitants, including the Portal Masters that were currently in Skylands. Rachel and Magna Charge were dozing beside each other until they heard familiar giggling and opened their eyes, smiling at each other, but staying still, knowing their children were up and would be jumping up on the bed soon.

Sure enough, Speedlight went to the foot of the bed and helped his little sister Autumn up first before she helped him climb up and they went over to their parents. "Wake up, Daddy," Autumn said, sitting by her father and shaking his shoulder with both hands.

"Mama, the sun's awake," Speedlight said, gently shaking his mother's shoulder.

Both their parents groaned a little, but didn't move or wake up. Autumn pouted and pulled in a noisy deep breath, but before she could let it out, Magna Charge sat up, catching his daughter in his arms and his one hand began tickling her stomach, making her giggle and squeal with laughter.

Chuckling, Rachel sat up, pulling her son into her lap and he snuggled into her hug. "Good morning, Mama," he said.

"Good morning, my little electron," she said with a smile. "So, which one of you woke up first?"

"Autumn did," he answered. "She woke me up and we came in to wake you and Daddy up."

Said girl was giggling as her father kept tickling her, letting her try to escape before he'd catch her again. "Mommy! Help!" The little one giggled out. "Daddy's gonna get me!"

"Oh, the horror," Rachel said in mock horror, a huge grin on her face as Speedlight giggled at his mother's theatrics and then jumped up.

"I'll save you, Autumn!" He declared and jumped at his father, who caught him with a laugh and began tickling him too, making him laugh and try to squirm away as Autumn crawled over to her mother, who picked her up.

"There's no rain outside, Mommy," she said, pointing to the window.

Getting up and carrying her daughter in her arms, Rachel glanced outside to see the beautiful day. "You're right," she said. "A nice change from the past few days being rainy."

"And dealing with that stinky head Kaos!" The little girl said, making a face that made her mother laugh.

"That too," she said in agreement.

Magna Charge came over, carrying Speedlight. "Why don't we all go enjoy the morning air before breakfast?" The Ultron suggested. "We've been sort of cooped up in the Academy the past few days."

Rachel nodded as they headed outside and saw many of their friends also outside. Ro-Bow was near the Sensei Fire Realm talking with Flare Wolf while his daughter Robin was sitting on his shoulders happily. Persephone and Hood Sickle were nearby watching their son Obsidian train with his doubler, and Crystal was racing Spitfire from the Academy to the Cradle of Creation. Even Master Eon came out to enjoy the day. "Ah, I hope we have many more of these days to come," he said.

Robin perked up at that. "Maybe we'll get snow for Christmas," she said.

The year before had brought snow for the holiday, to everyone's surprise and the little one was hoping for it again this year. Some of the others were hoping too, as it meant building snowmen, sledding, snowball fights, snow angels, and a lot of other things.

Amelia and Doom Stone came outside with the Light Portal Master carrying Thumpling in her arms and they smiled as the mini whale took off to join his fellow mini Skylanders in some games while Blaze and Roller Brawl came out of the Academy with the young man carrying his daughter, Flare, who giggled and looked up at the sky.

"It's blue like the water, Daddy," she said cutely.

"It certainly is, my little spark," Blaze said in agreement.

Roller paused to catch her breath and sat down, her very round stomach giving an indication that her baby would soon be born. Rachel went over to her. "You doing okay, Roller?" She asked the expecting mother.

She nodded. "Yes," she said. "It's almost time. Any day now."

"A little sister for Flare and another daughter for you and Blaze," the Tech Portal Master with a smile.

"And a new niece for you and the others," the skater said with a smile before wincing and beginning to breathe hard. Rachel quickly let Roller lean on her so she wouldn't fall off her perch and instantly recognized the signs of labor. Bouncer came up to them and Rachel looked up at him.

"Bouncer, Roller's about to give birth," she said.

Instantly, the robotic giant gently scooped up Roller Brawl in his arms and raced for the medical ward while Amelia promised Blaze she'd watch Flare while he went with Rachel and Bouncer. Not too long after, they were in the med bay with Bouncer and Luminous checking Roller's vitals and keeping cool water nearby to help her, as she was sweating from being in labor. Blaze stood right by the bed and let his love hold his hand hard. "You're doing fine, my beautiful rose," he said encouragingly.

Mags asked Rachel to help deliver the baby and the older girl wasted no time jumping in to help. Roller Brawl was in pain, although it was mostly uncomfortable and hurting just a bit. She squeezed Blaze's hand and he returned the squeeze. "I'm right here, my beautiful rose."

"I'm glad you are," she gasped out before groaning a little. Mags nodded.

"It's time," she said.

About a half-hour later, a baby's cry filled the room and Mags and Rachel instantly began cleaning off the newborn and getting her into a diaper and a new onesie and a cute red beanie on her head. Mags smiled as she checked the little one's vitals and gave her a checkup. "Healthy and strong," she said. "Weight: eight pounds, fifteen ounces."

When the parents heard that, they were ecstatic and Rachel brought over the little one to them, handing her to Roller, who smiled as she held her daughter. "Viola," she said softly.

"Viola," Blaze repeated.

Bouncer and Luminous came over with a cute baby blanket and gently placed it over the newborn as she calmed down and began resting peacefully in her mother's arms. Some of her hair peeked out from her beanie and Blaze smiled. "Her hair is pinkish-red," he said.

"A mixture of my hair color and your Fire element," she said.

Viola then opened her eyes for the first time and Mags gasped a little. "Look, her eyes are pink," she said softly.

Blaze noticed and had tears in his eyes. "Just like her mother," he said, his voice soft.

Master Eon came in after everything was cleaned up and Roller was put in another bed to rest while she held her new daughter and Blaze sat on the bed next to her. Smiling, the guardian of Skylands congratulated the two parents. "I can sense this little one with have her mother's personality and her father's powers," he said. "While Flare has a mixture of your personalities and has all your powers."

"And now I have two little sparks and a beautiful rose to protect," Blaze said proudly as he now held his new daughter, who contently lay in his arms and he had tears in his eyes. Rachel, who was watching, smiled at them.

"Congratulations, you two," she said.

The Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master motioned her over. "Would you like to hold her?" He asked.

The older woman nodded and sat down before accepting her new niece from the proud father and smiled. "She's absolutely adorable," she said. "Déjà Vu and Night Shift will be super excited to have another granddaughter."

"Speaking of which, I'll go get them and your brothers, my beautiful rose," Blaze said to Roller, giving her a kiss before going to find his brother-in-laws, his mother-in-law, and his father-in-law.

The proud mother beamed. "Mom and Dad will be excited, and knowing my brothers, they'll be no only ecstatic, but super protective of Viola as they are of me and Flare," she said.

Rachel chuckled. "I feel for the young men that will try to ask your daughters out on dates when they're older," she said. "They'll have to go through a lot of approval."

Roller Brawl then giggled. "Knowing my flaming fire, he won't let the girls date until they're forty years old."

Both mothers shared an amused laugh at that before Rachel gently handed Viola back to Roller. "I'll let you and Blaze be with your family," she said as she got up and headed out.

While the family gathered to welcome the little one, news spread fast about little Viola and everyone sent their congratulations to the proud parents while Rachel, Spy Rise, Bouncer, Magna Charge, and Master Eon worked to create a new room for Viola that would be inside Roller and Blaze's room and set it up so that it would be all ready.

* * *

Later that day, as evening turned to night, Rachel put her children to bed after reading them a story. "I'm happy we have a new cousin, Mama," Speedlight said. "And I'll help my uncles protect her too."

Rachel smiled. "That's very noble and sweet of you, hon," she said, giving him a kiss on the forehead as she tucked him in before going over to Autumn's bed where the little girl was snuggling a stuffed elephant.

"And I'll help her to be a strong fighter like me," the little girl said happily.

Her mother smiled at her. "You might have to wait until she's a bit older, sweetie," she said gently.

"That's okay," Autumn said. "Cause I'm still learning too."

Both children yawned and their eyes were starting to close as Rachel began gently humming a lullaby and quietly stepped out when she saw her children were sound asleep, turning on the nightlight and softly closing the door. Her mind then began to think about marriage and how Blaze and Amelia were happily married. She then decided to go check on Blaze and Roller, who were in their room and had just put both girls to bed. The Undead Skater hugged Rachel when she arrived. "The new room is perfect for Viola," she said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the Tech Portal Master said warmly as Amelia and Doom Stone came into the room, having come to visit for a little bit and bring in some food for everyone for dinner. While they were eating, Rachel decided to ask the question that came to her mind. "Hey, girls, can I ask you something a little personal?"

"Sure," Amelia said.

"Um, should we give you girls privacy?" Doom Stone asked politely.

"Oh, no, that's okay," Rachel said. "Because it's about you guys too."

Blaze and Doom Stone looked confused, but stayed put while Rachel took a deep breath. "I was wondering how the guys proposed to you gals," she said. "What was it like?"

Both couples smiled as they recalled that. "It was the best day of my life," Roller Brawl said, looking at Blaze lovingly.

Amelia giggled. "I asked if I was dreaming when my handsome knight proposed to me," she admitted, looking a bit sheepish as Doom Stone wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek, making her smile at him.

Rachel smiled at seeing how happy the two couples were and Roller Brawl let out a happy sigh. "I was pregnant with Flare when Blaze proposed to me," she admitted. "But…I was very scared to tell him."

She then looked at Rachel. "Do you remember that day?" She asked.

"I do," the Tech Portal Master said. "We were surprised to learn you were expecting, but happy at the same time."

Roller nodded. "But I didn't tell Blaze right away," she said. "I was so scared he'd leave me when I told him we were going to be parents that I waited until the day of our anniversary when he took me to the place where he and I had first met."

"Aww, how sweet," Amelia said. "It was like your special place."

The skater nodded. "Yes," she said. "Blaze asked me if something was bothering me and I spilled the beans that I was pregnant with his child and begged him not to leave me. He reassured me he never would and it took him a little bit to get over the surprise that he was going to be a father, but he reassured me that he was looking forward to being a father and then…he proposed to me."

She now blushed and giggled, which made Blaze smile at her. "I was ecstatic when you said 'yes'," he admitted, making her smile back at him.

"Yes," she said. "And I'm blessed to not only have two beautiful girls, but my flaming soulmate too."

They now turned to Amelia and Doom Stone and both blushed, looking a bit shy before the Light Portal Master took a deep breath. "Well, after I decided to be a better Light Portal Master and Doom Stone saved me from those large mutant turkeys, I couldn't stop thinking about him. It got to the point where I began training a lot harder, something Tri-Tip noticed and he finally spoke to Crusher, who revealed that I had a major crush on Doom Stone. I later learned that he knew and was really embarrassed, but they encouraged me to go talk to Doom Stone," she said. "But…I chickened out."

Doom Stone chuckled. "And wouldn't come out of your room for a couple days, if I remember Crusher telling me right," he said.

Amelia blushed. "Yes," she admitted. "Then, when we were both in the Sensei Earth Realm gathering treasure for Doom Stone's upgrades and for my other partners upgrades, he came up to me and placed an Emerald bracelet around my left wrist before bowing and asking me if I'd marry him."

The others smiled. "That's so sweet," Roller said.

The Light Portal Master then looked sheepish. "I asked if I was dreaming because…I had a dream the night before about Doom Stone proposing to me."

"So that's why you asked me to pinch you because you thought you were dreaming," Doom Stone said.

Rachel clapped her hands to her mouth to keep from laughing out loud, but a few giggles slipped out. Amelia smiled. "It's okay, you can laugh," she said. "He didn't pinch me though."

"What did he do?" Roller asked curiously.

Doom Stone grinned and caught his love in a hug. "Tickled her until she believed me," he said as he tickled Amelia's stomach and she squirmed, laughing until the rocky knight kissed her and she returned the kiss, making the others smile.

Not too long after, Amelia and Doom Stone left for a date and Rachel left Blaze and Roller to rest and bask in the glow of becoming parents again while she headed out to her room and checked on her children to see they were deep in their dreams, something that made her smile before she went out to the balcony of the room and a flash of green caught her eye and she saw Magna Charge waving up to her and motioning her to come down. Smiling at him, she went to the door of her room and found Fiesta about to head to his room, but he paused when he saw her questioning face. "You need some time with your lover, Amiga?" He asked knowingly.

Rachel blushed at that. "You can crash in the guest room so the kids aren't alone," she offered.

"Thank you, Amiga," he said and headed inside the room, about ready to fall asleep himself. "You go on and have fun with Magna. The kids will be fine."

She hugged the Mariachi skeleton. "I owe you one, Amigo," she said gratefully as he returned the hug and watched her head out before he fell asleep, leaving the door to the guest room open in case his niece and nephew woke up.

Rachel, knowing her children would be fine with one of their favorite uncles watching over them, went outside and met up with Magna Charge, who extended his left elbow to her and she took his arm as they walked, or in his case rolled, along the path until they reached a place that they both remembered, despite only having been there once. "Do you remember this place?" The Ultron asked her.

"Yes," she replied. "It's where the Skyislands Ball Dance was held and where our friends helped us to…not be shy about our love."

"And where I fell in love with you all over again," he admitted.

Rachel smiled. "And I fell in love with you all over again too," she admitted. "And we have two beautiful children that I'm proud to be a mother to."

"And I'm proud to be a father to them," Magna Charge said before swallowing. "Um, I just have a slight disadvantage."

"What's that?" The Tech Portal Master asked in concern.

"Well…I can't do this the traditional way," he said before taking a deep breath and deciding to just act. "Rachel, I've been doing a lot of thinking, and…I love you so much. I never dreamed that one day I'd find a girl who liked me and I'd not only like her, but love her in return and she'd return my love. And I never dreamed it would be with my Portal Master, but…ever since I met you and our love has grown for each other, I've…been doing more thinking."

"About what?" She asked curiously.

He looked nervous, but then took a deep breath. "Like I said, I can't exactly do this the traditional way," he said.

"Do what?" Rachel asked, feeling a bit more confused.

Manga Charge now looked very sheepish. "Get down on one knee in front of you," he said before looking at her with a somewhat hopeful look. "I hope that's okay."

It was a good thing the Tech Portal Master had patience because she was feeling very confused right now. "Magna, I'm afraid you've lost me," she said. "Why would you…?"

Her eyes then went wide. "Get down on one knee in front of me," she repeated softly and then it made sense and she smiled. "Magna, are you trying to…propose to me?"

He looked extremely sheepish now. "Yes," he admitted.

Rachel smiled. "Oh, my magnetic charge," she said, her voice gentle and amused. "You know I don't mind if things are a little different. It's what makes everything so unique."

Hearing that, the Ultron smiled at her, looking relieved. "I'm glad you feel that way, my lovely proton," he said and then reached into a compartment in this shoulder and pulled out a box. "I…I had this made for you."

He opened it and Rachel gasped softly as seeing a beautiful gold bracelet made out of clock gears and sparkled in the moonlight. "Oh, Manga, it's beautiful!" She gasped out in amazement.

He held the bracelet in his right hand. "Rachel, my lovely proton and Portal Master, will you…marry me and give me the honor of calling you my mate?"

Tears filled her eyes and her smile was so huge her cheeks began hurting, but she didn't care. "Magna Charge, you are the most thoughtful, amazing guy I've ever met," she said. "You were also the first Skylander I collected on Earth, which introduced me to the games and then when I first came here and met you, I was so happy and…then love just sprouted between us and has grown thanks to you being by my side no matter what and thanks to our friends for giving a little nudge in the right direction."

She smiled at him. "Magna Charge, my answer is yes."

Hearing that, the Ultron's head spun in happiness and he placed the bracelet on her left wrist before gently pulling her into a dancing dip and kissing her soundly. She returned the loving kiss, wrapping her arms around Magna's neck to hold on as her legs gave out and she sank into his arms. He tightened his hold on her so that she wouldn't fall as they continued kissing with the moon and stars as their witnesses.

* * *

 **Well, Rachel and Manga Charge are finally going to tie the knot. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
